Drunken Passions
by Snowe Minasu
Summary: Nakatsu and Nakao are both stuck in unrequited love, can one night, one kiss change their love life forever? A story of love/ hate and the wacky antics of the Osaka Gakuen gang. Nakatsu/Nakao


They had been drinking for more than four hours. Each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Nakatsu had been trying to get over Mizuki's feelings towards Sano. He just couldn't believe how strongly they felt for each other. Would anyone care for him in that way? Nakao was upset that 'His Minami' had gone off with another girl instead of him once again. He knew Minami wasn't gay but he couldn't help his feelings towards him. He began to cry "Minami why don't you like me?" he sobbed. Nakatsu sat next to the crying boy and placed an arm around him. "It'll be OK Nakao. You don't need that jerk." He said in a comforting voice. Nakao sobbed harder. "Nakatsu, when he's not around my heart hurts so bad." He said. Nakatsu pulled Nakao closer "That's just heartburn" he said in a joking voice. "Baka" was Nakao's only reply.

They sat in silence for long minutes, tears still falling down Nakao's face. Nakatsu looked down at the crying boy. 'I never really realized this before. He's just like me.' he thought to himself. Nakao stopped crying and reached for his beer. "Nakao you've had enough" Nakatsu said his speech slightly slurring. "I don't care, I'm hurting" Nakao replied, taking a drink from his beer. Nakatsu snatched the can from Nakao "Dammit stop drinking, and stop crying over that loser!" he snarled Nakao looked up at Nakatsu 'What's he getting so upset for? I'm the one who's hurting here' he thought to himself.

Nakatsu just looked at Nakao, "Please just stop worrying about him" he pleaded. "Please, I don't want to see you suffer like this." he said. Tears forming in his eyes. This took Nakao by shock. "What about Mizuki? You still have feelings for him don't you?" Nakao said. Nakatsu leaned down and kissed Nakao softly. "I may have feelings for him but I know how you feel Nakao." He said. "I want you to forget Namba; if only a little." Nakao's head was spinning. He was drunk and now one of his closest friends was kissing him. "Nakatsu...I...I'm not sure that I like you. But, I want to forget about Minami! I want to stop being in pain!" he said more tears falling down his cheek.

Nakatsu leaned down and kissed Nakao again, Nakao returned the kiss passionately. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Nakatsu wiped the tears from Nakao's eyes. "Don't cry anymore, you're much cuter when your eyes aren't filled with tears." He said. Nakao pulled Nakatsu into a hug, and held him close, "Promise me you won't leave." He said softly. "I promise" Nakatsu said softly.

* * *

><p>~The Next Morning~<p>

Kayashima returned to the room mid-morning to find Nakao in Nakatsu's arms. He shrugged and gave a little smile, 'At least their auras aren't that out of whack right now' he thought to himself. He quietly walked over to the pair and gently shook Nakao awake. "It's morning, I wouldn't want your roommate to worry." Kayashima said gently. Nakao rubbed his eyes "Taiki? What're you tal-" he began before realizing where he was. He quickly moved away from Nakatsu, the blond never stirring in his sleep. " I don't even remember what happened last night too well." he said putting a hand to his head which had started to hurt. "We were drinking and talking and then-" the memory of him kissing Nakatsu ran across his mind. Kayashima gave another little smile "Your aura is very intriguing right now. It keeps changing from brown to purple" Nakao jumped up "Shut up, just shut up. I don't now what you mean. I'm leaving!" he said as he stomped out. Nakatsu stirred in his sleep and fell over, Kayashima just gave a little sigh. "Looks like a new pairing is beginning to form. How interesting."

* * *

><p>~A Little Later~<p>

"Gooood Morning!" came Ashiya's cheery voice as she peeked into Nakasu's room. "Good morning Ashiya" Kayashima said looking up from his book. "Nakatsu isn't here, he had homeroom duties this morning." Ashiya shrugged "Aww man, I wanted you guys to come to breakfast with Sano and I. Well we'll get get Nakatsu some bread, let's go!" she said. Kayashima and Ashiya made their way to the lunch room and encountered Nakao along the way. "Goood morning Nakao!" Ashiya said cheerfully. Nakao turned around with and gave a weak smile. "Yikes, you look alike a zombie...A cute zombie but a zombie none the less." she commented. Kayashima smiled "Long night Nakao?" he asked. Nakao opened his mouth to respond but decided against it, he was far too tired and confused. The trio walked to the dining hall and met up Sano, Sekime and Noe. Everyone got their breakfast and sat down. "It's awfully quiet this morning, not that I'm complaining." Sano remarked. "Nakatsu has homeroom duties this morning." Kayashima replied. Sano shrugged, he was happy to have a morning where Nakatsu wasn't drooling over Mizuki. The group (minus Nakao) engaged in conversation as they ate. Nakao sat there with his mind wondering. 'What the hell was last night about? What was Nakatsu thinking. No, What was I thinking getting so emotional around that idiot? Why can't I put it out of my mind? Damn it!' Nakao kept going over the events of last night. It wasn't a big deal that he kissed a friend, considering what happens every time sano drinks. The issue was that he liked it. 'Why, I should only feel for my Minami yet still.' he screamed internally and jumped up from his seat. "Uh Nakao, what's wrong?" Mizuki asked. Nakao didn't answer and just stormed off. "Don't worry about it Ashiya" Kayashima said between sips of his green tea. "You wouldn't be able to help him. He has to figure it out alone." "So don't go sticking your nose into this." Sano interjected. Mizuki just pouted and sighed, Kayashima gave a little chuckle.


End file.
